


It was a dark and stormy night

by StarSurfer69



Category: Nijisanji, Nijisanji ID, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: A little angst, F/M, Fluff, Mostly just banter, Not really though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSurfer69/pseuds/StarSurfer69
Summary: Hana visits Bobon for a collab, and a storm keeps her from going home. So, the two of them have an impromptu sleepover.
Relationships: Bonnivier Pranaja/Hana Macchia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	It was a dark and stormy night

Hana looked out through the window. It had been a dreary day, gray clouds blocking out the sun. It started raining heavily some time ago. Definitely not the kind of weather you’d want to go out in. Hana looked around. She wasn’t in her apartment today. She had visited her co-worker and friend, Bobon, for an off-collab, and although the stream had ended more than an hour ago, they wanted to hang out longer. They ended up ordering food, and had been too busy laughing and talking with each other that neither of them noticed the rain until it was pouring.

“Well, that doesn’t look good.” Bobon said as he joined Hana at the window, leaving his spot at the table where he had been finishing his food. 

Neither of them spoke for a moment, just looking at the rain. It really was a downpour. The way the rain pelted against the glass made it blurry, like looking through glasses with the wrong prescription. What she could make out was sheets of rain hitting rooftops, gutters overflowing, and maybe some flooding in the streets, but she wasn’t certain. Hana remembered debating whether or not to bring an umbrella, but even that would have barely make a difference.

“Are you thinking of going out into that?” Bobon’s voice snapped Hana out of her thoughts.

She turned to see Bobon staring at her. Hana wondered how long he had been doing that while she was entranced by the rain.

“Well, I don’t really have a choice, do I?” She laughed half-heartedly, looking back out at the storm. She didn’t want to intrude, but honestly, if it was okay with him, she would ask to sta-

“Why don’t you sleep over tonight?”

...huh?

Hana’s eyes widened as she stared at Bobon. He raised an eyebrow in response. Did she hear him right? He wanted her to stay over?

Hana struggled to put her thoughts into words. “I… y-you’d be okay with that?”

Bobon smiled. “ I suggested it. Of course I’m okay with it.”

“...Well, then, I’d like to stay.” Hana was surprised she didn’t stutter, considering the speed at which her heart was beating. Why was it beating so fast? 

“Alright then. You can sleep in my bed.”

A second passed. Then two. Those words had sent Hana into a small panic, even though deep down she knew it was just him being polite. She did _not_ want to think about sleeping in Bobon’s bed, even if it were just her.

“No no no, I’ll sleep on the couch. It’s your apartment, you should have the bed.” It was a pretty decent cover for any... alternative thoughts that may have been brewing, but the redness of her cheeks suggested otherwise.

“Oh, come on.” Bobon gave her an exasperated look, knowing they would be arguing about this. At least he didn’t seem to have noticed her blush. “Don’t be stubborn about this. The bed’s more comfortable, you’ll sleep better there.”

“Which is why _you_ should sleep there. I can sleep just fine on a couch.”

Bobon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine, fine, geez. Seriously, you’re way too stubborn.”

“It gets me what I want,” Hana declared, holding a finger up as if she was reciting the teaching of a wise old man.

Bobon rubbed the back of his neck. “Sure, whatever you say.”

Hana pointed her finger at Bobon. “See? That’s exactly what I mean!”

Bobon paused for a moment, thinking over what he just said. Hana giggled as she watched his face go from realization, to defeat, to a general disappointment. He tried to keep his disappointed expression, but Hana could see the corners of his mouth twitching as he watched her laugh.

“What are you smiling at, Bon?” Hana jeered playfully.

After hearing that, he let the smile take over. “You.”

“Ah-wh-I- What?!” Hana blundered through her words, cheeks flushing once more. How did he always know what to say to make her flustered?

“I can’t help but smile when you laugh,” Bobon answered matter-of-factly. “Laughter is contagious, you know.” 

Hana nodded silently, not knowing what else to do. Bobon was still smiling, maybe a little wider than before. Sensing the dip in the conversation, he changed the subject, offering to get a pillow and blanket for the couch. She thanked him, and he went off, leaving Hana on her own.

* * *

Hana checked the weather app again. 100% chance of rain. _Obviously,_ she thought, glancing towards the window. And it wouldn’t let up until late tomorrow morning at the earliest. She already knew that, too, having opened the app, closed it, and opened it again multiple times.

Hana sighed, leaning back against the couch. What was taking Bon so long? It shouldn’t be so difficult to find a blanket and a pillow. She got up to look for him.

When she did find him, he was in his room, digging through a pile of clothes at the bottom of his closet.

“Uh… what are you doing?” Hana asked. 

Bobon popped his head out of the closet. “Oh, hey. I got the blanket and pillow over there.” He pointed towards them, the blanket folded neatly with the pillow sitting on top. “Once I found them, I thought it would be uncomfortable to sleep in the clothes you wore all day,” he said as he resumed fishing through the pile of clothes. Soon, he found what he was looking for.

“Here, you can have these.” He held out a shirt and pants that looked much too small for him.

Hana took the clothes, examining them. It was an old t-shirt with a logo that was too faded to make out, and some long, plaid pants with a drawstring in the waistband. They looked smaller when Bobon was holding them, but she could tell they would be loose on her.

“Why do you keep clothes that are too small for you?” Hana asked.

“I don’t know,” Bobon said, now looking for his own pajamas. “For situations like these, I guess.”

“And how often do situations like these happen?”

“All the time,” Bobon smiled. Hana gave him a light punch on the shoulder, not even trying to hide her own grin.

“Well, I’m going to go change.” Hana went out into the hallway. “The bathroom’s this door, right?”

“Yep. I’ll be changing in here. I’ll open the door when I’m done.” 

Hana closed the bathroom door behind her and got changed. When she opened the door, Bobon was in the living room setting the pillow and blanket down on the couch. Hana walked over, silently watching as he laid out the blanket and propped the pillow up against the armrest. He turned to her and gave her a small smile, which she returned. She always felt cared for whenever she was with Bobon. He may joke and mess with her a lot, but there are things he does that betray how much he cares for her, although Hana had never been able to get him to admit it. 

Bobon walked towards the light switch, turning back as he placed his hand on it. He waited until Hana got herself situated under the blanket.

“Comfy?” He asked. Hana nodded. “Alright. Good night, Hana. Come get me if you need anything.”

“Good night, Bon. I will.”

Bobon turned the lights off and left for his room, leaving Hana alone in the darkness. It felt kind of weird, sleeping in someone else’s house. She wished she was in her own bed, but the couch was good enough. After a little repositioning and listening to the constant falling rain, she finally fell asleep.

That is, until the thunder came.

A loud crashing sound jolted Hana awake. She shot straight up, head whipping around trying to identify where the sound came from. After a few moments and no more sound, she breathed a heavy sigh. She checked her phone. It had only been an hour since she went to sleep. She was still a bit shaken up from the loud noise, but as the minutes passed with only the sound of the rain to keep her company, she felt a heaviness that seemed to pull her down onto the couch, and she was more than happy to sink into the soft material, and hopefully drift back to sleep. 

However, the storm outside was not keen on letting that happen. Not even a minute after she laid back down, a flash of light shone through the window, and a few seconds later, a huge roll of thunder shook the apartment. Hana nearly fell off the couch. Thunder wasn’t something she was fond of. 

She groaned, placing her palm on her forehead. Why now, of all times? She got up, fully awake now, and started pacing around the room. Couldn’t this have happened during another storm? Or at least while she was in a deeper sleep? Thunder bad. Nightmare. Stinky.

As if it were offended by her train of thought, another crash of lightning struck, louder this time. Hana practically threw herself back onto the couch and under the blanket Bobon gave her. Bobon... She remembered her friend was sleeping in the other room. Maybe he had woken up to the thunder. 

She debated going to check if he was awake. Well, what if he isn’t? That would be pretty awkward. But if he were awake, then maybe he could… 

Hana shook the thought from her head. Usually when something like this happened, she would hug a body pillow and put on some soothing music. Tonight, though, she didn’t have access to those things, and the closest thing to a body pillow here was… No. They were friends, but they weren’t _that_ close. The most he’d do is comfort her, surely. And that would be enough.

While she was mulling over her decision, another lightning bolt struck, louder than the previous one. It practically set off Hana’s fight or flight response, and flight was the clear winner, as she quickly decided she could get over an embarrassing situation. 

Hana swiftly walked to Bobon’s room, pushing open the already slightly ajar door. The hinges creaked. Bobon, who was apparently awake, sat up, squinting towards the doorway. 

“Hana, what is it?” Bobon asked. Hana didn’t answer. She stepped forward into the room, slowly at first, but she sped up when she saw a flash of light peek around the curtains. By the time the thunder struck, she had flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Connecting the dots, Bobon silently reciprocated the hug. Hana felt one of his hands stroking up and down her back in an effort to soothe her. They stayed like that for a while. Neither of them wanted to move. 

After a while, Bobon stopped stroking Hana’s back, pausing before speaking. “Hana, do you want to stay with me tonight?”

With her head still nestled into the crook of his neck, she nodded.

Bobon shifted to the other side of his bed, lifting the covers so Hana could get in. She climbed onto the bed and under the sheets, laying down as he let them drape over her. 

This whole time, Hana avoided looking at Bobon’s face, worried about what she might see, or what she might let him see. She knew he was kind and respectful and caring and so many other things, but there were always those nagging thought in the back of her mind. _He thinks you’re a loser. He thinks you’re pathetic. He thinks you’re weak._ Sometimes, they’re easy to ignore, but sometimes it’s hard not to believe them.

She squeezed her eyes shut, desperate to flush them out somehow. Just then, the loudest clap of thunder that night shook the room. Hana yelped and pulled herself closer to Bobon, who was lying on his back. He turned his head towards her, then turned himself slightly to unhook her fingers from his shirt. 

Hana’s stomach sank. Is he uncomfortable with me being this close to him? Did he just do this to be nice? Why am I feeling disappointment more than anything else?

However, Bobon didn’t turn away once he removed Hana’s hands from his shirt. Instead, he turned towards her, hugging her into his chest.

Hana could once again feel the heat rising to her cheeks. The last time she had been this physically close to someone felt like ages ago. She didn’t know what to do. She wished she could see Bobon’s face now, but the position they were in made it difficult to see, and she didn’t want to get out of it either, so she chose to melt into his arms instead. She fell asleep quickly after that, and didn’t wake up again that night, even when it thundered.

* * *

Bobon woke up to the sound of… rain. It was still raining. Well, that was fine. He wasn’t planning on going out today anyway. He began to shift deeper into his bed when he felt something pressed against his chest.

 _Oh, right._ He recalled the things that happened last night as he looked down at Hana, who was snuggled tightly against him. Her chest was slowly rising and falling. Bobon breathed a small sigh, resting his chin on top of Hana’s head. He smiled, remembering their spat over who would sleep on the bed. Looks like they both got what they wanted. 

Bobon took to stroking her back like he did the previous night. He couldn’t move around a lot, since Hana was using his other arm as a pillow, and he didn’t want to wake her up while she was sleeping so peacefully. He spent some time just stroking her back, then he started playing with her hair(gently, as to not disturb her slumber). He wondered what Hana’s reaction would be when she woke up. Curled up in her friend’s arms. And not just her friend, but her co-worker, too. How scandalous.

Bobon nearly laughed at the situation he created in his head. Sure, Hana has a dirty mind, but she would just be flustered by it for a minute or two. An awkward atmosphere was nothing Bobon couldn’t handle. Some light banter would turn it around. Or escalate it, depending on how he was feeling. 

Bobon felt Hana shift in her sleep, and he stopped playing with her hair. He watched as she moved around for a few seconds, before finally settling and opening her eyes.

She was facing forward when she opened them, meaning she was looking directly at Bobon’s chest. Her eyes lingered there for longer than he would have liked. He was suddenly glad he was wearing a shirt.

Then, her eyes trailed upwards until they met with Bobon’s. _This is it, the moment of truth,_ he thought, smiling cheekily to himself.

“Good morning Hana,” he said in his deep, morning voice. He knew she got flustered by that voice, and he was _so_ sure it would have the same effect now that when she just stared back at him, he started to wonder whether she was really awake.

Just then, she did something Bobon didn’t expect at all. She lowered her head so she was back to looking at his chest, and then she snaked her arms around his waist, pulling him closer than ever.

A million thoughts were racing through Bobon’s head. What the hell? Why didn’t she get flustered? Why am _I_ flustered? 

Then Hana spoke up.

“Hehe, your heart is beating so fast, Bon. How cute.”

Bobon couldn’t see her face, but he knew she was wearing the biggest evil grin her little gremlin face could fit. Cute. How dare she use his own attack against him?!

“You’re the cute one, and you know that,” Bobon said, trying to gain the upper hand.

“Hmm? Sorry, I can’t hear you over your heartbeat.” She giggled to herself. 

Unluckily for her, she had just given Bobon an idea.

 _Can’t hear me, huh._ He smiled to himself as he craned his neck downwards until his mouth was right next to her ear.

“How about now?” he whispered. His lips accidentally grazed her ear when he spoke.

When Bobon started whispering, Hana’s shoulders tensed. When his lips brushed by her ear, she let out an audible gasp. Perfect. That’s exactly what he was looking for.

“Not so cocky now, huh?” he said, adding some of the low voice he used into the whisper. This time, his lips gently touching her ear was no accident.

Hana unwound her arms from Bobon, and pushed him backwards. He caught a glimpse of her face before she covered it with her hands. It was beet red.

Bobon laughed as Hana squealed in embarrassment. Things were back to normal between the two as they began to joke with each other again, the events of last night seemingly forgotten. But they weren't forgotten. They would remain a treasured memory for both of them.

Though neither would ever admit it.


End file.
